Blood Lust
by MonsterHunter666
Summary: The Doll and the Hunter live a nice life in the hunters dream, living in tender love, until the day the hunter finds the eye of a blood drunk hunter, and then finding the woman his love was based on, hes torn between just who to love.
1. Heart of the Doll

It had already been a month since the hunter had started his hunts and already made so much progress, bashing in the heads of any beast with his boom hammer, he had already made his way through Yharnam and Hemwick, he was now, making his way through the abandoned forest, but he was not out on the hunt right now, he sat next to Yharnam's Head stone in the hunters dream, retiring himself for the day and sitting there, petting the head of a small messenger. "You guys don't have a right to be this cute looking like that." He said jokingly. The creature make a sound akin to a happy groan, though that was the only way they could communicate, through groans or low giggles. The hunter lay there, garbed in the clothing of the Powder kegs, and an average hunters helmet, since the powder kegs don't use helmets, or at least don't have one integrated in their Charred gear.

"Good hunter, I see you're back." A smooth voice said in happy way. Despite being one of two other sentient creatures here, he could already tell who it was, who else could it be, he looked up to see The Doll, oh the doll, what could he say about her, many things actually. She was his safety net, someone he could confide in, someone who he could rest his head on after a long hunt, and someone who made him stronger, both physically and mentally. He loathed to admit it, but he fell for a doll, something that gave him night terrors as a child due to their lifeless eyes and uncanny valley resemblance of humans. But this one, even despite her caring nature, she was different, he eyes showed emotion, and as far as he was concerned the only part of her that wasn't human was her physical body, she wasn't an object to him, she was a woman.

"Yeah, that place took it out of me for today, all the burns and snake bites, and don't get me started on that damned beggar beast." He huffed at his humiliating defeat to the hands of a frail beggar who suddenly turned into a dark beast to attack the hunter when he wasn't looking.

"I see." She smiled and sat next to him, caressing the small messenger as well. "Do you need to rest." She smiled patting her lap.

"I'd love one." He smiled back and started resting his head on her lap. "I'll never get over how soft you are, for being a creature of wood, you are softer than any human I've felt." He said lightly rubbing his hand down her dress.

"You flatter me hunter." She smiled a little. "But I'm sure I hold no candle to a human." She said lowly.

"No. They don't hold a candle to you, in any way. Humans are backstabbing, cold, or evil. You're always kind, always good, and I can always count on you to keep a secret, or to help me. I have more love for you than my own mother." Although to be fair his mother was abusive to him until he ran away.

"Good hunter..." Was all she could say, no other words forming, his words truly hit her, she smiled softly as small tear stones fell from her eyes. "...You are too kind to a mere doll." She said, trying to get more nice words out of him, they were really good to hear and she hung on every second of his loving words.

"And you are too kind to me, so when you treat me like the sack of flesh and blood I really am, I'll stop treating you as a pristine woman, the thing you truly are, not some soulless doll." He said looking up at her now, his head still rested on he legs, he reached a hand up and wiped some of the tear stones forming in her eyes.

"Oh, my Good hunter." She said and looked away from him as she cried. "You truly are the kindest hunter I've had the pleasure to work with." She said, it was true, while no other hunter treated her with distain, all hunters had been distant with her or just treated her as a way to get more powerful. He merely smiled at her, not saying anything and caressed her cheek gently. She continued crying for a while, not of sadness, of joy, and she made sure to tell him that afterwards as to not make him feel bad. Now he lay asleep on her legs. She smiled as she looked down at him, petting his head gently. "Oh sweet hunter, oh sweet hunter." She coo'd softly and as she caressed the back of his neck. "Why do you make me feel this way. I wasn't made to feel this way, so why, what am I feeling, tell me my dear hunter, is this love." She sung in his ear as she pet him gently. She truly felt love for him, she loved him so much she didn't want the night to end, and then therefore the dream would never end, her sweet dream with him, she didn't want to see another hunter, no one would compare to his kindness, every time he's away she sits at the tombstone praying for his safe return, small tears shedding as every second away from him makes the reality that he will go away one day so much more real.

As she caresses his neck she bends down and kisses his lips, ever so gently, and when she did she moaned ever so slightly into his mouth. She longed for a return of the favor, but she didn't want to wake her dear hunter.

It was a couple days later, the hunter returns to the dream, bloodied and beat, but his wounds quickly heal as he enters the dream. He sighs and wipes his now dry brow. He walks into the hunters workshop to etch the new rune he got from Valtr into his mind. But mid etching he hears the doll, unaware of his presence talking to herself, he decides to listen a little more closer to her words.

"Oh please, great ones, bring my beloved hunter back to me safely, and swiftly, every second I'm away from his presence hurts me more than any blade, don't take the one thing that makes me feel so happy away."

She said that a couple times, just repeating it until she stood up and noticed the hunter in the workshop listening in on her. She made a high pitched shriek as she fell back from shock. He quickly walked over to her and helped her up. "S-Sorry, sorry, I shouldn't have been eavesdropping." He said blushing brightly at the words he heard.

"N-no, it's ok really, I guess I always wanted to tell you how I felt, and I guess this was just the easiest way for it to happen." She smiled, if she could, she's be blushing really brightly right now.

"Y-you really feel that way about me." The hunter blushed, pulling down his cowl revealing his soft face for once. The doll smiled and placed her fingers gently on his cheeks.

"Of course idiot, I've been feeling that way for a while." She smiled and flicked his nose. "But you're too dense to pick up on it." She smiled and gingerly embraced him and brought his lips in to hers. "And I only need to know, if you feel this way about me?" She said as her hot words fell on his.

"Of course!" He said with giddiness in his voice as he brought his lips into hers and embraced her tightly as they kissed passionately for almost an hour.


	2. In Bloom

Another week of The never ending night had slipped past the hunter, although most of his time was now spent in the dream, he probably went out to hunt 2 times the whole week, and one was only to find his love a beautiful hair clip. He spent most of his time curled up in her lap as her soft hands caressed his head and she coo'd sweet nothings in his ear. Ever since their first kiss their love had only grown more passionate, they shared at least fifty kisses a day and hours embraced in each other's arms. And the time they weren't kissing or embracing, they were probably cooking or training, despite everything pointing to the fact that she wouldn't be an adept fighter, her tall frame, around 7 feet, and the fact she had many many MANY years to train her fighting style meant she was an adaptable and fearsome opponent who he has yet to beat, although if he focused as much as he did on other fights he could probably beat her, or at least tie. But the way she twirls with grace and elegance, her soft smiles as she pins him down after every fight to deliver a finishing kiss on his cheek and a broken arm that she would quickly heal for him, she felt a little bad for hurting him, every time she broke his arm he would yell out in pain, which she winced at every time, and the fact that he really didn't want to hurt her. "It's alright to fight back, I won't get mad or sad if you win." She would constantly say.

"I know, but in the back of my head it just doesn't feel right." He would always respond. She thought it was adorable but got a little annoyed cause she never gets a fair fight. Every time she won he'd pick a "punishment". Among these punishments included floggings from the cane, being whipped with the transformed threaded cane, or she would use him as her personal chair for the next couple hours. He would always choose the ladder, it brought him the least pain and most pleasure, her posterior was rather surprisingly soft, like the rest of her body, it never feels hard and wooden like it should, it's almost as if there was a small cushion covering the wood that made a soft outside shell. Whatever the reasoning was, her touch would always bring him immeasurable bliss.

Today it was the end of day and the hunter cuddled up to the hunter as she prepares food for him in the workshop, embracing her from the back and rubbing his hands up and down her midriff. "You're not gonna believe what happened today out on the hunt." He said into her ear.

"Did the beggar beat you again." She smiled and giggled.

"Y-Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Cause it's happened the past three hunts, I think you should ignore him for now, get a little stronger, or ask that masked man for her, what was his name?"

"Valtr. But I know I can beat him right now, it's just a matter of fighting smarter." He sighed. "And there is no way I'm appearing like a weakling in front of him." He said. "He's basically my second boss." He sighed.

"Aww, I'm sure he wouldn't mind helping at least once." She smiled and reached back to caress his cheek. "Have you tried poison knives, I've heard those work good against against dark beasts?" She looked back at him. He was stunned, how could he have not at least tried, there were even poison knives next to the bastard.

"I'll try that next time." He said and kissed the nape of her neck.

"Good, but for now, who wants to eat?" She smiled, showing him a plate of meat, nothing but meat. He smiled and gladly took the plate, ripping off a tiny portion for the messenger who seemed to not leave his side. The messenger grabbed it and slowly nibbled, it'd take him a while to finish just that.

"You mind if you make a little extra, I want to give some a couple friends in the waking world, I'm sure it's been a while since they've had your master class cooking." He smiled.

"Sure, who are they, perhaps I remember them?" She said, starting to make another couple plates.

"Well there's Eileen."

"She was nice, a bit distant, but nice, a real hard ass on the newbies." She smiled.

"Then Djura."

"Aww, I miss him, he was really nice, and always so enthusiastic about his inventions, before he was branded a heretic. Although after the slaughter at old Yharnam, I saw him little. Until he stopped dreaming all together, it is good to know he is well." She smiled.

"And then Valtr, who I don't believe ever dreamt." He looked up at her.

"No, never met him." She said.

"Pity, he's a nice man, if not a little unhinged." He chuckled. The doll didn't respond, she merely finished cooking his friends food, he didn't mind, he liked the silence, it gave him time to focus on her beauty, even at his angle, right behind her staring merely at her back and hair, she still looked gorgeous, her hair perfectly done, and the dress elegantly made, though she lacked the bonnet she normally wears, opting instead for a bright red flower the hunter brought back for her. She soon finished his friends food.

"So, when do you plan on delivering these? Cause I'd do it sooner than later." The Doll smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Yeah, I'll go get these delivered now." He smiled and kissed her lips back, and as he pulled away her emotions took hold and she gripped his head kisses him deeply for a couple minutes, afterwards resting her forehead on his and kissing his cheek, small tear stones forming of happiness, for someone finally feels emotion and love for her.


	3. Doubts

(A.N, to the one or two people reading this right now, I'll be releasing the first 5 chapters once a day, but after that it'll probably take a back burner to at least 2 days and at most a week, hoping I can do it once every other day or once every 3 days, but I'll see where it goes from here, also those 5 chapters are just gonna be openers and at chapter 6 Maria comes in. Anyway, enjoy the story.)

The waking world was dark with night as the hunter sat atop a large building with a comrade of his, the old hunter Djura. He brought the old man some food which he gladly accepted. "So, hows that doll doing anyway?" He said, his mouth watering at the taste of her food, it had been many years since he'd tasted it.

"She's fine, really fine." The hunter smiled and drifted off into thought, only to be interrupted and shot down by Djura.

"What do you mean by that?" He looked at the hunter, gaining rather weird thoughts. "You're not bedding the doll are you lad?" He said getting a disturbed look on his face.

"N-not bedding per se." The hunter blushed and cursed his idiocy.

"Ahh, you just fell for her motherly nature ehh?"

Djura said a little relieved he wasn't taking Gerhmans advice. "Have you fell in love... with the Doll?" He looked at the hunter taking a bite of his food. 'Although with cooking skills like this, I'd consider it too.' The Old Hunter thought to himself.

"Y-Yes." The hunter said with shame in his voice, he really did realize how foolish it sounded, but he knew that he truly loved her, and his feelings reciprocated by her as well.

"Don't feel ashamed lad, life as a hunter is pretty lonely, so any solace is good solace." The Old Hunter said and smiled, patting the young hunters back. "She is a sweetheart, but she was made for that, her feelings are a bit biased towards the kind side." Djura said.

"Y-Yeah, I guess." The hunter sighed and looked down, questioning her emotions now, did she really feel love for him, or was it all just a facade. It couldn't be, she wouldn't have been praying for him, her emotions had to be real.

"Well lad, you might as well head back, send the doll my regards, and thanks for the food lad." He smiled and patted him on the back.

"Yeah, see you later man." The hunter smiled and bold hunters marked out of there. As he returned to the dream the doll ran up to him and gave him a big hug and kissed his cheek.

"How'd he enjoy his food, it's been a while since I've cooked for him, I hope he enjoyed it." She smiled and kissed him again.

"H-he liked it, he said hi it's been a while." He said smiling weakly. The words of the old man still ringing, were her feelings for him really just how she was made. Did she have no true love for him, was this some sick joke, he had all these thoughts circling in his head, praying none of them were true.

"What is wrong my dear, you look weak, was the walk back taxing." She said and started rubbing his shoulders.

"No, it's just, well he said a couple things that haven't put me in a good mindset." He said weakly.

"Oh, what was it?" She cocked her a little, in a quizzically.

"D-... Do you really love me?" He said forcing the words out, unsure of her reaction.

"H-hunter, of course my dear." She said kissing his lips as he pulled back a little.

"W-well, how am I supposed to know, you might just be faking it for my sake." He sighed looking down.

"My dear hunter, if I was doing this for your sake that should show I do care, care enough to love you." She said getting a little hurt at his lack of faith in her love.

"I-I know, I'm just a little scared that you may just think of me as another hunter." He said looking at her sadly, the one creature in his life who truly cared about him, and he's unsure if she really does.

She smiled sadly and kissed his forehead, wrapping her hands around his head and bringing his forehead onto hers and softly caressing his cheek, wiping his eyes clear of tears forming in his eyes and bringing him in for a soft kiss on his lips, she brings her face away from his and smiles softly. "My dear, dear, sweet hunter, my love for you is no falsehood, do not listen to decrepit old codger." She said, upset at Djura for putting such offensive thoughts in her dear loves mind. "I love you with all the desire I hold in my heart." She said more sweetly and sincerely than anything anyone has ever said to him. She brought him in for another kiss and the second their lips connected, the floodgates of his eyes broke and he burst out into silent tears as they embraced and their lips entwined. When they finally let go of each other he sat there, head held low, ashamed of his lack of faith in her love, angered at Djura's hasty and untrue statement, but most of all joyful, joyful that his love was indeed not false. "Do not cry my sweet hunter, it is alright to be afraid, I was afraid as well, afraid my sweet hunter may not have been truly in love with me, I had those same fears, but seeing you're reaction, and your question, I can say that my sweet hunter does indeed love me, and I love him, more than anything else." She said and kissed him again, wiping away his tears.

"Y-you really are too kind." He said in between staggered breaths and teary eyes. "I-I'm sorry for my ignorance a-and lack of faith in your love." He said embracing her tightly.

"It's ok my sweet, just don't make that mistake again." She said smiling brightly, brushing his tears away and kissing his lips passionately, before letting him sleep across her lap. As he slept she smiled at him, petting his head lightly and bending down to kiss his ear every now and then. "Oh my sweet hunter, you truly make this life easier, just through your presence." She smiled and bent down to kiss him again. "Do not question my love for you, it is the most real thing about me." She said as a single tearstone fell from of her eye.


	4. What you like

(A.N: Slight NSFW content ahead, no nudity or sexual intercourse, but discussing fetishes, if that's not your thing feel free to skip this one, not very story heavy, next one though, the hunter leaves for the hunters nightmare and fight Ludwig, but if you would like to read this one, enjoy the chapter.)

It had been another week of lazing around for the dreaming couple, the doll cooking for him and helping him train, and the hunter going out into the world to find weird or rare things to share with his love, while it wasn't an eventful life in the dream, it was certainly a loving one, they would cuddle and kiss for an endless amount of time, embracing each other for hours at a time, the doll lovingly allowing the hunter to nuzzle and be the small spoon, her larger frame making her the perfect bigger bed partner and his heat. She smiled and caressed his head while he rested his head into her chest. Always lovingly cooing "Oh my sweet hunter, may you find solace in your dreams, and this dream." She smiled and planted kisses on his forehead. And when he woke he would smile into her eyes and kiss her lips passionately. Afterwards the day would go one of two ways, he would go out hunting for treasures for his love, or they would train. Today they had been training, but of course the hunter lost, unable to hurt his dear love. "Come on, that's the 15th time in a row, you think you'd learn." She sighed and kissed his cheek, about ready to break his arm, she did this as a way to negatively reinforce losing, she wanted him to hate the pain so much that he'd force himself to beat her.

"I'm sorry, but I can't hurt you, whenever I touch my blade to you, you wince or yell or scream and my heart sinks, when I hurt you in training I want to cry, I can't bring myself to hurt you." He sighed preparing for his arm to be broken, but instead felt small rocks falling on the back of his head. He knew what was happening and he felt bad again.

"My dear hunter, how do you think I feel, hearing you wince or shout when I cut you doesn't bring me pleasure, and certainly hearing you scream when I break your arm makes me shed a tear every time." She said sadly, his words of love always know how to make her feel sad in a happy way.

"I-I know, I'm sorry, I-I just can't." He sighed looking down, she let go of his arm and sat down on him, starting his punishment early without breaking his arm. She enjoyed sitting atop him, not only did it make her feel superior, but it also brought him pleasure. She smiled and caressed his cheek and hopped on him knocking the wind out of him, telling him in a voiceless way to get up and act as her chair. He smiled and slowly brought himself up in a push up position as her chair.

"So tell me hunter, why do you like this, how does this make you fell... aroused?" She said and the hunter looked down in embarrassment and shame at her almost judgmental words. "N-no not that I care my dear hunter, I'm sorry, I don't care about it my sweet, I think it's really cute. I-I actually like it, it goes well with my wish to feel dominant." She said smiling down at him, trying to make him feel better.

"Y-you like to be dominant?" He looked up at her, sure all the punishments she posed were something out of a dominatrix dungeon, but she never outwardly disclosed or even showed dominant side unless she's in battle.

"Yes you silly boy." She smiled and pinched his cheeks gently. "Since I've been created to be subservient, a small part of me grew to want to have someone be subservient to me, I wanted to play master for once, and you let me do that as much as I want, I can only thank you." She said and shifted her weight to bend herself down and kiss his cheek, as she was coming back up she whispered in his ear, "But don't worry, I'll be a kind master." She said smiling, kind of poking fun at him and bit his ear, gently and softly nibbling on his lobe. He felt this and almost crumbled from the shock and weirdly arousing feeling. He managed to keep himself up under her shifted weight and ear nibbling. She stopped her nibbling and giggled kindly as she planted a kiss on the nape of his neck before coming back up and shifting her weight back to the normal position. He smiled a little, knowing that she was just like a woman with her own fetishes and sexual wants made him feel good in a way, proving in his mind that she was truly more human than doll. "So, is there anything specific you like?" She looked down at him.

"Well..." He said a little embarrassed of all of his fetishes and desires. But he went on to list them all, listing quite a lot. From being most attracted to the rear, to a desire to be shorter than his love, even to some more specific ones that some would look down upon. "W-Well, there you go." He said blushing brightly. "Laugh if you want." He sighed, looking embarrassed.

She smiled down at him kindly and kissed his cheek again, whispering into his ear. "I think it's really cute." She said and kissed his ear, and this time he fell under her. She laughed hysterically and pat his back standing up. "I think you've been tortured enough today." She said as she walked away, accentuating the movements in her hips giving them a flowing and swaying motion as she sauntered away from him. He smiled admiring her figure and thought about how human she really started acting.


	5. The Nightmare

(A.N, alright, this should be it for the introduction, next chapter is Maria time, also sorry this one's a bit lengthy with less love, mostly action and story, but either way enjoy.)

"Hunter, what's this?" Was the first thing he heard as returned from the waking world, only to find the doll holding out a yellow, fermented, cloudy eye.

"Looks like the eye of a blood drunk hunter, seen a couple after helping Eileen." He grabbed it, it was so soft, it must've been decades old.

"The doll gave me a message, the truth lies next to the chapel, whatever that means." She said looking at him.

"I'll be back." He said simply as he teleported to Oedon chapel.

"Oh, please be safe." She said as he left. When he left she sat down quietly fiddling with her fingers, hoping he knew what he was doing.

Oedon chapel was still as quiet as ever, the old woman and skeptical man arguing about god knows what, the dweller and Ariana talking about their lives, and Adela waiting in the corner to be noticed by her sweet hunter. But he skipped all of them and headed out the left of the chapel, killing the white church hunters outside and starring up at the side of the chapel. "Well, time to see what this was." He said. When he started the hunt he had picked up a fancy looking hunters set, and as he was picking it up a giant void came down to grab him, he narrowly avoided it, but he felt now would be a good time to see what it was. He took a deep breath and walked where he had been the first time. "Come on void bitch, I'm not scarred of you." He said. As he said that, the void had clasped around him and he could faintly see this giant, lanky, and terrifying creature, before he was crushed in the void. Only hearing faint whispers about cursing the fiends and their children. He couldn't really make it out as the void swallowed him and he awoke back in Oedon chapel, but something was wrong, it was daytime for one, all the inhabitants were gone, and stone blocks the back entrance. He saw a lamp and walked up to it, slowly lighting it, praying to every great one he knows that his beloved still awaits him. He knelt at the lamp and teleported back to the dream. While he was still reeling from what happened, the Doll's signature rib cracking hug embraced him as she shouted about how worried she was.

"You shouldn't do stuff like that without full knowledge of what was gonna happen. I've been lonely for so long." She cried into him, clearly worried.

"I-I was only gone half an hour." He said looking confused.

"Half an hour my ass, that was at least three days." She said, still crying.

"WHAT!?!" He shouted out. "It only felt like a couple minutes, I'm so sorry." He hugged her back tightly realizing how long he really was away.

"S-So what'd you find?" She said looking down at him.

"I think an alternate universe." He said.

"W-What, that's impossible, are you sure, no one but the great ones have such easy access to those." She looked at him.

"I'm not a hundred yet, but it's either that, or a different place in time." He said letting go of her. "Whatever it is, I have to go back, I have to see what's up with this place." He said looking back at the headstone.

"I-I understand, but please, don't take so long." She said hugging him tightly and kissing his cheek.

"I'll come back whenever I visit another lantern, every lantern I see I'll come back." She smiled at her and kissed her lips. She smiled quietly and let him go back into the mysterious area.

When he arrived he left the chapel and made his way around the even more twisted Yharnam, old hunters who've lost their minds ages ago destroy beast and hunter alike, after each brawl the winner turns on the young hunter. The psychosis left the old hunters reckless and he hunter could easily dispatch of them. He made his way to the grand cathedral where two old hunters opened the door, only to be greeted by a giant church hunter with a void for a face, and the void sprouted tentacles. It easily killed the old hunters and the young hunter was too scared to fight it, so he left through a tunnel that brought him face to face with rapid fire turrets, he sighed wondering if the place would ever let up.

After a long grueling journey through this hell he managed to make his way to a safe place, a small mausoleum with a lantern, and while he promised his love he'd visit, he really wanted to unravel the mystery of this area. He lit the lantern and left, hoping she'd forgive him later. He made his way through the murky waters only to make it to a tunnel full of corpses, he turned around and saw a small crevice with a lot of carrion crows, he threw a Molotov in the middle of the birds and let them burn, revealing an old hunters bell, unsure of who left it he rung it, and who popped out he could not be more relieved about. "Valtr, you're here too!?!" He said so happily.

"Aye lad, well, more so I'm from here." He said. "But that's a story for later." He cut off the hunters many questions. "Right now, Ludwig awaits." He said and walked into the tunnel.

"W-wait, Ludwig, the founder of the church hunters, The Holy Blade?" The hunter said, fearing to see what was on the other side of the tunnel. Valtr said nothing as he led the hunter through. As they exited a giant room of blood and corpses was all to see, and a giant lump of something in the middle. As they stood there the giant beast hulked up and turned around revealing...

"An unsightly beast." One of the corpses said with his last breaths as the beast, looking like a horse human hybrid with more grossness on other parts of its body, chuckled with one head, the more human/horse one, and then screamed with the mouth of eyes.

"Th-this is Ludwig!!!" The hunter screamed looking at the intimidating figure.

"This is what he became, not what he was!" Valtr yelled back as the beast charged them. Valtr drew his Whirligig saw and dodged deftly revving up the saw and slicing the beasts leg as it passed by causing it to recoil and buck kick Valtr away. The young hunter seeing this primed his hammer and ran to the beast and jumped slamming the hammer into the mouth of eyes, causing some squished eyes to gush fluid and splatter on the hunter. He actively wretched as some of it hit his face, but he maintained his composure, but only after the beast angrily picked him up and threw him against a wall. Both him and Valtr injected themselves with blood, but the young hunter had another trick up his sleeve.

"Catch!" He said as he threw Valtr a vial of Arianna's blood. They both injected it and felt invigorated as they rushed the beast with new courage and strength. The rushed the beast as the young hunter primed his hammer and slammed it into the knee of the beast, while Valtr drew the saw across the beasts side. This went on for a little bit, they sustained minor damage and the young hunter felt bad and almost cheated he didn't get to fight Ludwig at his full strength. Eventually the beast fell, and out from it a dirty looking sword, and as the sword tumbled out of his back. It ignited in a cosmic blue, stars shimmering in the blade itself.

"Ahh, you were by my side this whole time..." Ludwig finally spoke, pushing himself up and picking up the blade, putting it in front of his face, covering up one half. "...My guiding moonlight." He finished as he flourished it around and looked at the hunters, regaining his sense and dignity, rushed them, this time not of recklessness, but of grace. He held his blade out and attempted to take the hunters heads off, when they dodged he would bring the blade back and across their chest, never missing, each time forcing them to take a second to heal. As they recovered they'd retaliate with hits that would land, but not appear to hurt, forcing the pain down Ludwig would quickly retaliate as well, clashing with the hunters. But as Valtr landed a strong blow on his back leg he stumbled forward, and held his blade up pointed at the ground, neither hunters knew what was happening, but quickly moved out of the way, seeing a bright blue circle appear on the ground they dived out of it just as Ludwig slammed the blade into the ground, shooting out moonlight, when the blue disappeared the blood and bodies that had been there originally had now turned to ash. Both gulped as Ludwig gave a hearty chuckle and charged them again. This song and dance went on for a while until Ludwig raised his sword in front of his face again, raising it higher causing an explosion of moonlight, powering up the blade and slammed it down where the young hunter was standing. In a flash the young hunter stood up to see Valtr clashed with Ludwig, his whirligig just barely keeping him from being crushed and disintegrated in the blast. "VALTR!" The hunter shouted as he ran over to him.

"No lad, not me, get him, get him, I'll be safe if I fall here, don't let Ludwig regain his strength by falling as well!" The man shouted as he released an animalistic shout as the blade crushed onto him, turning him to dust. The hunter looked visibly angered.

"That was a mistake." He said as he primed his hammer and rushed at Ludwig, arching the hammer down slamming it on his head and then priming it as he drug the primer on the ground, shooting the hammer up, hitting ludwigs chin with the head of the hammer and throwing flames in his face. As Ludwig recoiled the hunter had already primed another strike and slammed his hammer back down on Ludwig's head of eyes, soon enough the beast could not take anymore punishment and exploded into a mess of blood and death, with only the head falling to the ground. Without even thinking or caring, the hunter limped towards the lamp, realizing how best he really was, with no more vials.

"Wait valiant hunter." Said the head of Ludwig. The hunter looked stunned but knew this was a once in a lifetime change to talk to someone like Ludwig, even if it was in this form.

"Yes sir?" He turned and bent down to the head.

"You are a hunter yes, and you've fought alongside my church hunters?"

"I am a hunter yes, but I'm a lone hunter of the dream, I do know a lot about your church hunters."

"Tell me hunter, are they the honorable Spartans I hoped they'd be." The head said solemnly.

The hunter knew the answer was no, the church hunters committed more crimes than the beasts themselves, but this man deserved peace in death, and decided to lie. "Yes sir, more honorable than Gerhman." He smiled weakly.

"Ahhh, incredible, simply marvelous, I knew my sons and daughters would be great hunters." The head said and smiled. "I can rest easy, and please hunter, take my blade, it served me well, now I want it to serve my honorable successor as well." The head said smiling at the hunter.

"Thank you sir, may you rest easy, umbasa." The hunter said, walking over to the sword that had now gone dirty and rusted again. He picked it up and swooshed it around, he slowly placed his hand on the blade and drove it across the flat of the sword.

"Focus Good hunter, focus on the moonlight, on your own insight, on the arcana running through your blood." Ludwig said.

The hunter focused, coursing all arcane he had picked up through his blood and ignited the blade in moonlight, shooting the blue through the blade. "Simply marvelous, my successor is true now." Ludwig said contently. "Now Good hunter, don't let me live like this, deliver me to Oedon with that blade, please." Ludwig said starring at him.

"A-aye sir." The hunter said and walked up to him, breathing in and out, on his exhale thrusting the blade into the head. "Rest easy sir, rest easy." He said as he took the blade out and the moonlight disappeared. He weakly walked over to the lamp, snapping it and going back to the dream. He could see the doll bounding for him and for once in his life held his hand out to stop her, taking heavy breaths, dropping the blade, and sitting on the tombstone.

"G-Good hunter, what is wrong?" The doll said looking at him.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He simply said before passing out.


	6. Maria

(A.N: so I'm planning on doing some other souls stuff, and I want to know if there's anything anyone wants to see, and I mean anything, whether it's Eygon x Irina to chosen undead x zoey the pyromancer, I really don't care, just want to know if there's anything specific, I won't promise I'll do it, but I'll think about it, I've got a bigger project with all the stories planned later, just gotta get some parrings, anyway, enjoy the intro of Maria)

"S-So this blade came from the great Ludwig?" The doll said after hearing his whole story.

"Pretty much." He said, it was the next day and he was revitalized and ready to continue this journey.

"I-I see, that place is strange indeed, meeting all these faces of the hunt out of their own time, I wonder if Laurence is there." She said in wonder, thinking of all the old hunters who started the art of hunting.

"Well I'll find out." He said standing up ready to make his way through the nightmare.

"Are you forgetting something." The doll says in a scolding voice.

"Oh yeah, sorry." He smiled and turned around embraced her tightly, kissing her gently on the lips until she took the reigns and started kissing more passionately, she missed her hunter lazing around with her, ever since he found out about the nightmare he stopped taking days off, really wanting to make it through to see what was at the end. After a long kiss the two said goodbye and the hunter made his way back to the nightmare, as he stepped back into the corpse pile he saw the whirligig saw sitting next to Ludwig's head. He picked it up and saw a note that said "here's my spare, use her well, she's my only extra." He smiled a little, he surely was racking up the arsenal. He made his way out the small door on the left of the back of the room, it leads to a narrow hallway with a man muttering nonsense and a church hunter and old wheelchair shooter, whom he easily disposed of. Although a lot harder of a fight were the two church huntresses just up ahead, though he still pushed through them. Making his way to the podium he saw someone drew in blood "Use this in the skull." It was a pendant with and eye shape in the middle. He inserted it in the hollow mans skull and the elevator podium went up like an elevator. Once he did so he saw a giant and tall room. He sighed and started working his way through the maze, hearing one constant name from all the patients, "Maria." Who this Maria was he was unsure, but the patients seemed to hold her in high regard.

It was practically the next day before he managed make his way through the maze and to the giant double doors, he pushed them open slowly, but instead of finding Maria who he assumed would be up here, he simply found more patients set almost as if they were important. Never the matter, he cut them down with ease, not thinking twice. And after taking a breather from the slaughter, he lit the lamp outside the two other giant double doors, again contemplating going back to say hi to his beloved, but he could almost taste the secret, he knew he was close. He used the key he got off he patients corpse to open the giant doors to the see a giant empty room with a huge clock dial, now realizing it was a clock tower, he walked in to see that right in front of the giant dial was a body, someone slumped over a chair, he walked over to it and expected her without touching her, when he saw her face he fell back. "H-how could it be, w-was she...? No, she was never... I don't think... no... no... WHAT?!?" He said, for the face of the woman was the exact same as his beloved, while her hair was blonde on the corpse, it's the face that matters, and they were identical. "H-how..." He said weakly before embracing the body, the sudden touch caused the woman to yelp and jump up, pushing him off.

"W-whats wrong with you? Who goes around hugging corpses." She said looking down at him, she was easily as tall as the doll as well, around 7 feet, although probably taller.

"I-I thought- you were- you're not- how could you- you're not her- you're not dead!" He said scurrying away from her in shock.

"No I'm not dead, and I'm certainly not 'her', I've never met you before." She said looking at him in shock, she'd always gotten a response from other hunters as if they'd known her, but none ever as weird or flippant as this man. "Oh but what does it matter, I shall now liberate you if your wild curiosities nonetheless." She smiled and pulled out her dual sided blades.

"H-hey, Wait, please, I've got so many questions." He said holding his hands out and dropping his three weapons, in a sign of peace. She simply smiled and dropped hers, taking one of her gloves off, revealing long, sharp looking blood red nails. She rushed him with more speed than lightning and picked him up by the collar with ease, holding him above her as all could do was simply grasp at her hands and look at her pleadingly.

"You must be pretty dumb to do something as stupid as put down your weapons, thinking I'd so easily listen to the peace treaty." She smiled, moving her nails to his stomach, looking like she was about to impale him.

"Please." He said, simply, and teary eyed, looking at the familiar face of his love, he felt betrayed in a weird way, though he didn't blame her. She scoffed simply dropped him.

"You're a new kind of pathetic, at least the others would attempt to fight me, but I'll listen to 3 questions, that is it, and then I expect you to leave me, do I make myself clear." She bent down to his height level.

"Transparently." He said smiling a little. "Ok, let's start simple." He said, thinking carefully. "You're Maria right?"

"Yes, I am, 2."

"How long have you been here?"

"Too long to tell, I am a vileblood, and more so royalty, our blood is meant to last."

"Oh, that explains the height, and claws. Now, can I have 2 more questions?"

"No, but since I'm nice, you can have ONE more." She giggled a little. He was pathetic, stupid, and out of her league, but there was a twinge of attraction she felt towards him.

"Ok, thanks." He sighed but understood. "Will you come back with me?" He said looking up. "I have something I want to show you that will clear up just why I reacted the way I did." He looked up hopefully at her. She recoiled and looked down at him.

"No chance bud, sorry."

"Why, please, just for a little, I want to show you something, it might clear up one of your questions." He said pleadingly. "And it also might clear up one of mine." He said.

"Yeah, but I have to guard this key, keep it from the eyes of prying hunters such as yourself." She sighed looking down at him, walking away.

"Well bring it with you, no one with find it." He said simply.

She stopped dead in her tracks eyes widened, amazed she didn't think of something so simple. "You know, that's the first smart thing you've said." She smiled.

"So... yes." He smiled weakly.

"Sure, why not." She smiled back at him.

"Thank you." He ran up to her and hugged her again, she was about to throw him off, but his touch was soothing, the only time she ever touched another person was when she was shoving her claws in them to rip their hearts out. So having someone touch her in such a kind way felt nice, she didn't dare return the sign of affection, but she didn't shove him off. After he let go, he brought her to the dream, she was in shock.

"I-I-I-it's the old workshop, I-i never thought I'd be back here again." She said with tears in her eyes. "I can't believe... is Ge..."

"Good hunter? Who is this." She was cut off by the dolls prying questions.

"Oh, this is Maria, and... well... just look at each other." He said. They started looking at each other, both of them gasping at their similarities.

"G-Good hunter, th-this Maria, why does she look like me?" She said in shock, her voice coming out a little choked.

"Boy, what kind of joke is this, what is this thing." The word stung the doll, she had gotten so used to being called and treated like a real woman, she forgot she really was just a thing. "She's just a life sized, life given, doll of me, what in Oedens name." Maria said sharply.

"Yeah I know, kind of freaky. I don't know how or why, but... well you're seeing it." He said looking at the doll.

"G-Good hunter?" The doll said, instinctively backing up, she felt like an animal in a caged, getting ogled and mocked. "I-I'm sorry but I don't know." She said sadly. He noticed how uncomfortable he was making her and immediately embraced her tightly.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear. She suddenly felt warm again, his touch was her ultimate cure. "I know you don't know, none of us know, it's not your fault." He said kindly, giving her a kiss. Maria sneers at him, his affections for such a simple doll seemed so real. "But I think for now we should just settle down, maybe get Maria set in."

"Y-Yeah, we can do that." The doll simply said.

And so the three of them sat in the workshop, Maria pulled off her gloves, revealing her soft and slender hands, and then shoved off her boot, revealing her pale and slender feet, with painted red nails. The doll watched her every move, the way she seemed to flow, and the way her skin looked, so real, unlike her, she longed for what Maria has. An ample figure, fair breasts, a voluptuous posterior, and life. Maria continued to strip her overcoat, revealing a silk shirt, sleeveless and white. Her whole body was toned perfectly, the doll was envious and enraged, the hunter already had her, but then he had to go and find a better her. A single tearstone fell from her face before she stood up and ran towards the field with great tree, locking the gate and moving to a corner, sobbing to herself, tearstones quickly littering the ground. The hunter quickly got up but Maria stopped him.

"Let her be, she needs time." She said, she didn't really know what the doll wanted, but she didn't care, she just wanted alone time with him, the first person to not want to fight, the first man to give her real human interaction.

"How could you know." He said in response. "I should go apologize." He said.

"No, I know cause I'm her." Maria said, that got him to sit back down. "What would you apologize for."

"Well I've clearly distressed her, and I feel bad." He said looking down.

Maria sighed and walked behind him, wrapping her arms around his back and embracing him, touch, finally, skin to skin contact, it felt so blissful. "It's not your fault, nor is it mine, nor is it hers, it's just all confusing for her, it's confusing for all of us. And also I think she's envious." Maria smiled a little, resting her head atop his head.

"Why would she envious, I've given her my love for quite a while now." He looked down, was it not enough, he'd do more.

"No, not of that, of me, the fact that I'm human, of my good looks, she wants it, and I can't blame her, she's lived her whole life as something so far from real, and now seeing exactly what she lacks, it must be disheartening." Maria said sympathetically, she felt a little bad for the doll.

"Y-Yeah." The hunter said, relaxing, allowing himself to get swallowed by Maria's embrace, it felt kind, soft and caring, he could truly feel her lack of human interaction in her embrace, he could feel her century long isolation in a single embrace, he didn't know what to do, he didn't know how to act, should he talk to his love, or leave her be and give her time to feel better. He was unsure, but most of all he was tired, he couldn't make decisions like that with such a cluttered head, he almost out of habit put himself on Maria's lap, she giggled a little and pet his head gently, she was soft, really soft, as soft as the doll, they truly were two sides of the same coin, almost 16 hours with Maria and he already felt like he knew her. He lay there, gently falling asleep in her lap, and she sat there, perfectly content with petting him, she missed any interaction, and this was ecstasy incarnate to her, she already had a spark for this man in her heart, he freed her from isolation, and treated her kindly, she couldn't believe how lucky she was, but now she had competition. She sighed in complacency and decided to live the moment, and worry about her competition later. "Good night hunter, sweet dreams." She smiled and pet his head, just as the doll had done.


	7. The tale of two hearts

It was the next day and Maria and the hunter had gone out hunting in the forbidden woods. The doll remain in the dream, now instead of praying she sit next to the great tree sobbing, angrily punching it with all her force, leaving small cracks in the tree, but also splintering her wooden hands, causing small chips to form in her hands, she was angry, and sad, she saw her beloved go traipse off with some wench. She wanted to punch him and Maria for doing this to her.

Hours later Maria and the hunter had returned from the forbidden woods, Maria laughing heartily while the hunter blushed. "Come on that's who you had trouble with, he was barely a challenge, it's a wonder you beat Ludwig." She said in hysterics, covered in the blood of the beggar beast.

"W-well He was pretty hard for me when I first met him, it was my first hunt, and close to the beginning of it, so I wasn't as trained, plus the doll trained me quite a bit and I just never tried again." He said solemnly as he got jokingly berated by Maria.

"Well I'll give you something, he kept me on my toes, to the point where they're kind of sore, mind giving me a foot massage." She said already taking off her boots.

"O-oh, sure." He said blushing a little, it's just a massage, nothing sexual about it. He thought.

The doll saw this and decided to walk over to them. "Oh good hunter, would you mind giving me one, I've been on my feet all day working on the dream, making sure it looks nice." She said kicking off her shoes, her feet were as slender as Maria's, but the toes were segmented like her fingers, so she could move them.

"Oh, I was unaware that you could get sore." He looked at her.

"Well I can feel pain, so why wouldn't I feel sore." She said in a snappy tone. While it was true she could feel sore, she wasn't right now, she just wanted to spite Maria.

"I guess you're right, sorry." He said moving over to her, he placed his hands on her feet, they were soft yet solid, so it's not like he can push on the skin and feel the effects of his massage, he'd just have to go by her word. Maria on the other hand got quite angered he just ignored her and put her foot up to his nose, he immediately recoiled and wretched at the scent. "What died?" He said holding his nose.

"That beast you wanted dead oh so bad, and I was the one who did it, so I deserve a reward do I not?" She looked down at him. "And if they smell that bad, imagine how bad they feel." She said looking angrily at him. "You could continue hers, but I'd keep my foot right up to your nose, just so you know how I feel." She said angrily. She didn't really feel that bad, but she was mad the doll just stole him.

"Y-Yeah, sorry, I'll get right to it." Scared of her threat, he'd surely lose his lunch if she did that. "Sorry, I'll get to you right after, I promise." He smiled at the doll and kissed her cheek. She simply looked at him and picked up her boots and made her way to the graves behind the workshop angrily. He felt a little bad but looked back at Maria who was already laying down ready for her massage. He gently gripped her foot and softly pressed on the sole and her heel, he didn't really know how to do this, he was just winging it. Apparently he was doing something right cause he could hear soft moans coming from her, he continued pressing on her sole, making his way up to the pads of toes.

"Hey, when you're done with each foot, give them a kiss." She said devilishly, thinking it would not only be funny, but it would make her feel above him, and she loved that feeling, she would always want to be above her partners, in or out of the bed. "Or else." She smiled and pressed one of her sharp toenails up to his neck.

"G-got you." He said reluctantly and continued massaging her foot, afterwards doing exactly as asked and planted a soft kiss on her sole, trying not to inhale as he did. He brought his face back up and wiped his lips clean of her foot. He felt humiliated, but he didn't know if he liked it or not.

"Good boy." She smiled deviously as she said that. She liked him, he wasn't a prideful man and could be easily instructed.

He continued with her other foot, finished up and kissed it quickly, still unsure if the humiliation was worth it. When he was done she dismissed him, saying she was just gonna rest for a bit.

He went behind the workshop to where all the graves were to see her crying on a log, thousands of tearstones littered the ground. He slowly and quietly walked up to her and sat next to her, causing her to jump a little. "O-oh, h-how was it?" She said looking away, choking on tears. He looked at her sadly and embraced her tightly.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." He whispered in her ear, he felt like the biggest asshole ever, though that wasn't hard, all she had to do was shed a single tear and he'd feel evil, but seeing her like this broke him up inside. "I didn't know it was that big on a deal, I'm sorry, I never meant for it to hurt this much, I just wanted Maria to feel welcome." He said caressing her hair and rubbing his hand up and down her back.

She broke down. "I know! I know you just want her to feel welcome and happy! But seeing you just traipse off with that harlot and completely forget about me, I felt useless again, I felt like you were one of the older hunters who paid me no mind, I... I was mad, and I'm acting childish and selfish, but I'm scared you will or already have grown feelings for Maria." She said as she sobbed, she felt a dagger thrust in her heart as she poured it out to the hunter, she felt selfish and childish for acting this way, but she finally found something to love in her life, and she wasn't gonna let it walk off with another woman.

"I... I don't know how I feel about Maria, I've only met her yesterday, it's too early to call my feelings for her, right now we're just friends." He said reassuringly to her, holding her tightly. Though he was unsure himself if he was telling the truth, he did indeed like Maria, but he didn't know if those feelings would overwhelm his love for the doll, after all Maria was human, she wasn't made to love, making her love more real than the dolls. No! Not at all, even just thinking that made a pit in his stomach, he knew his dolls love for him was more real than anything. He only gripped her tighter and let silent tears flow into her shoulder. They were both a sobbing mess, when they pulled their heads back to look at each other and to see their faces warped in sadness they both brought a hand to the others cheek, bringing each other in for a long kiss. "I love you so much." He said.

"I love you more." The doll said giggling as she kissed him.

"I doubt that." He smiled and rubbed his forehead against hers.

"Ye of little faith." She smiled and kissed him again.

"No, ye of lots of love." He corrected her jokingly.

"Oh of course, enough love for two woman?" She looked up at him.

He froze at the question and looked up at her. "If I have to." He simply said.

"Fair enough, but let's hope you don't have to." She said and kissed him.

"Oh hunter, where are you..." Maria said as she stumbled upon them, she grew a small frown, their love wasn't a secret to her, but seeing it only told her how far from his love she thought she was. "Sorry, I'll let you get back to what you were doing." She said walking off.

"Hey wait, what'd you want." The hunter shot up, causing the doll to frown as well.

"Oh, nothing, don't worry, I just wanted to do something, but I'm sure it would cut into your session." She said spitefully.

"W-wai..." He was cut off by the doll pulling him back down into a smother hug as she forced his head into her breasts, which were made from a soft material, to mimic the real thing. Maria looked back once and then stormed off in anger, her eyes getting teary. The doll merely smiled and looked down at him.

"She has her time with you, it's my turn now." She said as she caressed his head, keeping him in her breasts. "Just stay with me for the day, just stay here, for the rest of the day, like we did before, cuddle in my lap, let me pet you, back to how it used to be." She smiled as he weakly put himself in her lap. She smiled and pet him. "I love you." She said.

"I love you too." He said, smiling lightly, no matter what mood he was in, resting in her lap and getting caressed was always a welcome pleasure that could make him happy anytime. He rest in her lap in silence. He thought about what would happen, how he would deal with this, who he'd have to side with, he dreaded that day, but now, he let himself sleep on the thoughts.


	8. For Him

The Hunter awoke on the sleeping dolls lap and slowly pulled himself off of her, softly and quietly as to not wake her. He made his way over to the headstones looking at them, wondering where he should visit, he could always talk to Djura, he could tell Valtr about his victory over Ludwig, Eileen was nice to get tips about the hunt, the people in Oedon Chapel would provide ample discussion. But just where to go.

"So what am I." He jumped a little after hearing the words, he turned to see Maria, siting sourly on the steps.

"W-What do you mean?" He looked over to her.

"What am I?" She repeated. "What am I... to you?" She said blushing and looking down. "Is there room in your heart for me, or is it all taken up by her? Cause if I don't stand a chance in hell then tell me, tell me so I'm not wasting my time here." She said bitterly.

He winced a little, no matter what he did he would feel like the bad guy here, he wasn't winning any of this, no matter who he ended up with. He simply walked over to her and placed his lips on hers. She was shocked, but she didn't dare move away, she put her hands on the back of his head and pulled him in tighter, she moved his lips open and slid her tongue in his mouth, tangling their tongues and trading saliva, she moaned into his mouth, after minutes of this he pulled his mouth away and looked at her, her face filled with a range of emotions, sadness, happiness, arousal, even anger, and his was filled with the same. "I don't know right now." He said and rested his forehead against hers. "I think you're really nice, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't feeling anything for you already, but I've already got someone, and I can't just leave her, and I can't have two woman..."

"Why not." She cut him off.

"Wh-Why not? Because it's weird and looked down upon." He said.

"Well who's gonna look down upon us here? If she's fine with it... I'm fine sharing you." She whispered in his ear and started nibbling on it a little.

"R-really?" He said, in shock from the feeling.

"Of course, I think it would be cute." She smiled and continued nibbling on his ear.

"W-well, if you really think so, I c-could talk it over w-with her." He said, the feeling getting increasingly arousing as she nibbled harder, even working her tongue into his ear, he wormed around as she licked his ear, melting into the weird yet satisfying feeling.

"Thank you." She whispered and then kissed his ear.

They sat there like that, wrapped in each other's arms, her moving her head to his, kissing lightly and petting his head.

"Oh, I see, the second I'm not looking you return to this floozy!" The doll who had woken up shout at him. He whipped his head around as Maria held him more defensively.

"W-well I was just planning on leaving but she caught me as I was and we had a little conversation..."

"Obviously wasn't that little if you ended up wrapped up in each other." The doll said spitefully.

"Maybe if you'd listen I could tell you what it was about!" He sprung up from Maria's grasp and walked over to the doll sternly shouting at her. "I'm sick of always being the bad guy here, have either of you thought how hard it is to have you two constantly forcing yourselves on me, that maybe I really don't want to hurt anyone's feelings, that just maybe I'm doing the best I can, and that, oh I don't know, you're the bad guys here!" He said, releasing pent up rage, they both were taken aback, both looked down in sadness and disappointment. "I'm sorry, but I'm sick of getting yelled at for you guys forcing yourselves upon me, maybe I shouldn't have even brought Maria here." He sighed and bent down on his knees holding his head.

To the sound of his words Maria rocked her head up. "You don't mean that, surely." She said pleadingly.

"I do mean it, if I'm gonna be the bad guy in this situation, if I'm the reason you two are always mad, maybe I just shouldn't have brought you here, and maybe I should never have fallen in love with you." He pointed up at the doll who looked away, crying quietly to herself as his words cut her heart open. "You know what, fuck this, I'm leaving, and if you two can't come to a consensus on how to share me, then I'm done with both of you, cause Maria had the nice, all inclusive plan to share me, but if you don't like that, then think of something else." He said as he stood up, the doll quickly running over to him and embracing him, sobbing into his shoulder. No matter how mad he was he did truly feel evil for the words he said, but he needed to get it off his chest.

"Please, please don't leave me!" She yelled, sobbing into him. "You're the only thing to have brought me even simple joy, in years, don't leave me." She wailed. He slowly embraced her, causing her to only sob more.

"I'm sorry for what I said." He said gently, feeling like the bad guy again. "But I'm serious, I can't have you two ripping me apart." He said. At this time Maria had stood up and embraced him from behind, crying into his shoulder as well.

"I'm sorry." She said simply, between choked breaths. "I never meant for this to happen, I just... I just wanted someone in my life, after a century of isolation, and I finally meet someone who doesn't want to kill me, and only to find he already has a lover, it drove me mad." She said, crying into him.

Being enveloped by the two woman crying into him because of him only made him break down, but he held strong trying not to make it obvious, or make them feel any worse. "I know, I know how that must've felt." He said. "And I'm sorry that I hurt you." He sighed. Letting silence take over, the only noise was the sniffling of the two teary woman. He finally decided to speak up after minutes of silence. "I love both of you, and I refuse to say I love one more than the other, you both are just gonna have to get along if you want me." He said sternly, looking at both of them. They both looked up at him and took a minute to smile and embrace him tighter.

"I can live with sharing you." Maria said.

"As can I." The doll said tightening his grip on him, both woman standing at full height, easily towering over him and burying him in their embraces, his face in the middle of the dolls breasts. The two woman looked at each other, giving faint smiles.

"We can try for you." They both said at the same time. Looking down at him releasing their grasp on him as they backed up.

He smiled up at both of them. "Thank you, thank you so much." He said as he sat down on the stairs leading up to the workshop. They both walked over to him and sat down on either side of him. They both started caressing him, Maria petting his head and the doll caressing his chest. He smiled as he rest his head on Maria's shoulder, his eyes fluttering with sleep, he did already rest on the doll, but it wasn't a long rest and all the emotions he had and still has running through him tiring him even more.

"If you're tired then let us go inside, and you can sleep on our laps." The doll said. He smiled at the idea, sleeping on just one of their laps was already good enough, but resting on both must be something else entirely. He smiled and nodded as they walked into the workshop, allowing him to rest on their laps, with their combined size he could easily fit his whole body onto them when he curled up. The two woman merely smiled at the tired man and started caressing him again. When he fell asleep the two woman looked at each other. "For him." The doll said.

"Yes, for him." Maria responded, smiling as she pet the hunter.


	9. Reunion

The hunter woke atop the woman's laps, looking up and seeing the two sleeping as well. He smiled and caressed Maria's leg, gently, smiling to himself, the leather of her pants were soft yet sturdy, perfect for the hunt, for form and function. He slowly brought himself up and walked out of the workshop and went over to the Yharnam headstone about to warp to the church of the good chalice before he heard a voice behind him. "Leaving without me?" The voice said, it was Maria. She smiled and knelt beside him. "Where are you going?" She said smiling next to him.

"Just going to see an old friend, quite literally." He said jokingly.

"Oh really, would you mind if I accompany you?"

"Not at all." He smiled and took her hand as he warped them to the church. "He prefers if I take the back entrance, so to not hurt any Pygmy beasts along the way, he says they still have humanity within them and are worth sparing." He explained.

"Sounds like some silly hippy to me." Maria scoffed as they walked out of the church she gasped looking up at the architecture and scenery. "Th-this is... old Yharnam, this is what became of it, b-but they said it was free from the scourge of the beasts, what happened?" She said with sorrow in her voice.

"The church, that's what happened." He said sighing.

"Damn church bastards." She said angrily as they made their way through, cutting through the abnormally high amount of lycanthropes, and the few Pygmy demons that his old friend wouldn't see him cut down. Now out of the lower area and to the ladder leading up to his old friend the hunter lead her up and up the second ladder. "Damn, whoever's up her must really not have wanted to be seen." She said.

"Yes, I prefer staying out of sight of most..." the old hunter known as Djura turned around and fell to one knee seeing who stood in front of him. "M-Maria, I-is it truly you." He said in shock.

She looked at him quizzically but noticed his giant arm mounted stake driver and fell to her knees as well, tears rolling from her eyes. "By god, Djura, my old friend, what happened." She said sobbing from the shock of seeing her friend still alive.

"Time weathered me dear." He said standing up and embracing her. "But I think I deserve an answer to the same question, after the hunt at the hamlet, you never returned, Gerhman was so broken up, he wouldn't stop crying for a week." Djura said with sorrow in his voice.

"I-I couldn't go on after what happened in the hamlet, the horror I saw drove me away from the hunt, I'm sorry I abandoned all of you." She said in a shaky breath, her tears still falling.

"Yeah, I can relate, after the massacre of old Yharnam I took residence here, with my fellow heretic down there, and swore to defend this place with our lives, for the beasts here still have humanity, I know it." He said.

"H-heretic? What do you mean?" She said, composing herself and looking up at him. He released her and walked back a couple steps before sitting down. He went on to tell the tale of how the powder kegs became known as heretics after the massacre at old Yharnam and how the church caused the plague at old Yharnam and were banished from the workshop, and how only two remained, himself and his friend below. She looked in horror at his story. "They dare tell you to go slaughter a town, to murder men and beast, and when you do so, you're branded traitors, the damn nerve, and the damn church!" She shouted in rage and Djura smiled.

"I shared your sentiments, but now I consider it a gift, I finally got to rid myself of the hunt, and do what I felt was truly right, after doing something so unforgivable." He said with both sorrow and hope in his voice.

"I see." She said lowly. "I'm sorry, you don't deserve this, you're a hero, and they dare..." She was cut short by Djura chuckling heartily.

"My dear, I'm flattered but I'm no hero. I realized that after I left, I was just a soldier." He said putting his hand on her shoulder. "But thank you." He smiled. "And thank you boy, I don't know how you found her, and frankly I'm fine not knowing, but this was truly a wondrous occasion." Djura smiled at the young hunter.

"Yeah, no problem, I probably should've expected you guys knew each other." He smiled a little.

"Yes, we were good friends." He smiled.

"Is anyone still... alive?" She looked up hopefully.

"Eileen And Willem, though I'm unsure of where Willem is." He said.

"Eileen, wh-where is she?"

"Somewhere in Yharnam." He smiled. "I've no clue where, she's a nomad, I'm merely a squatter." He chuckled a bit.

"I see. Thank you." She smiled and hugged him. "It's been a while, I missed you guys." She said in whimpering tone with sadness.

"Aye lass, we've all missed you as well." He hugged her back tightly, seeing his old comrade after many decades almost brought this hardened man to tears.

"I'll be sure to visit you again." She said smiling brightly as she walked to the ladder.

"I expect, don't abandon me again." Djura said and chuckled heartily. Maria smiled and wiped her eyes.

"Come on, let's go find Eileen!" Maria said with so much joy and happiness he found it impossible to resist her joyful demands.

"Well, goodbye, I'll come talk some other time." He said smiling at Djura.

"Goodbye boy, and keep her safe." Djura said smiling brightly.

When they got to the bottom of the ladders they made their way through the front of old Yharnam, making sure to deftly dodge the weak attempt at attacks the Pygmy demons would throw at them, instead of killing them, to please Djura. Once they made their way out and up to Oedon chapel they started to look around for Eileen. They checked up at the grand cathedral, and right at the front of Oedon chapel but couldn't find her, until the hunter remembered something. "We have to go to the tomb of Oedon, now!" He shouted as he ran for the tomb, Maria following in tow. As they made their way to the tomb the heard shouting, the clash of steel, and the crack of gunpowder, and a few yells coming from an old man.

"WHERE ARE THEY, WHERE IS MY GRAND DAUGHTER!!! WHERES MY PARTNER!!! AND WHY IS MY DAUGHTER DEAD!!!" They heard him shout. When they found the cause, they saw a hunter garbed in crow feather, who the young hunter knew was Eileen, and a hunter garbed in the normal hunters attire, but it was brown and had a long feather sticking out of the cap. The man clashed his blade with Eileen, with more strength than her he easily left many cuts across the woman's armor, and access to his firearm he fired buckshot right into her chest and caused her to fly back, yet still alive. She snapped a blood vile into her leg. The young hunter and Maria had enough of watching and decided to help. Maria swooped down and impaled the man with her longer blade. He shouted and spat blood into his mouth cover, causing the brown to sink red as he whipped his hand around and cut as Maria's cheek, causing her to wince and rip her blade out of him, he shouted and turned around. "Well this is hardly fair!" He shouted. "But I love a challenge!" He said and laughed maniacally as he brought his blade crashing into Maria's, taking his gun and firing into her leg causing her to fall to her knee, he quickly took the opening and brought his blade deep into her arm, causing her to shout in pain. This was the last straw for the young hunter as he primed his hammer and smacked the old mans face with it, the impact mixed with the fire threw the old man to the ground. The old man quickly threw himself up and shot the young hunter in the face causing him to back away and wipe his face, the old hunter had now brought his blade right to the young hunters neck and cut his head clean off, causing him to fall to the ground as his body lay there. The old hunter cackled "One down, two to go!" He said as he felt the blood echoes of the young man flow into him as his eyes started glowing blue with the power of the young hunter.

"That was your last mistake." Maria said lowly, stifling a sob, in the heat of the moment she forgot her beloved still dreamt and thought he was truly gone. She drove her blades into her chest and ripped them out, causing the blood to harden in the blades and practically double their length. Her eyes burned with rage as the crow hunter looked on in awe. Maria simply smirked as she flicked her blade up to the middle of her face as she charged the old hunter, slicing at him, he dodged and chuckled, but milliseconds later a giant blade of blood shot out, cutting deep in the old man as he grunted and fell to his knee. Maria quickly ran up to him and took the opportunity to drive her blade right through his neck. He attempted to shout, but only the gargle of blood came out as she drove her other blade through his head. Slowly, the echoes of both her beloved and the old hunter flowed into her. She took a deep breath as small tears fell out. She quickly jumped and shrieked as she felt two arms embrace her. She turned around to see her beloved hunter standing there. "OH MY GOD YOU'RE ALIVE!!!" She shrieked with happiness as she embraced him tightly, so tightly she broke a couple of his ribs. She put him down eventually allowing him to speak.

"Y-Yeah I'm alive, did you forget that I dream?" He looked at her to which she immediately blushed and looked away.

"N-no." She said softly.

"In all my years of hunting I have only seen one hunter with such a power as to control her own blood, and only one who uses that Rakuyo as well." Eileen said. "I had been some time Maria." She said smiling under her mask, reaching her had out to Maria.

Maria instead of just shaking her hand wrapped her arms around the woman. "It's been too long!" She said as she gripped the old woman tightly.

"Be gentle with me dear, I'm not nearly as indestructible as I used to be." Eileen said chuckling a bit. "But it seems you still are." She looked Maria up and down. "I dare say I'm almost jealous of how age treated you." She smirked under her mask.

"Oh yeah, I guess I did age well, although I am of cainhurst blood."

"Ahh, yes I often forget this fact." Eileen said and then returned Maria's hug. "It's been so long." She said morosely.


	10. Tough Love

(Hey everyone, sorry about the wait, if anyone was waiting, I've been struggling with school right now, but summers just around the corner so I should be able to get back to this, just wanted to get this one out here, the next chapter will be an NSFW chapter and will be published on a different story, labeled Blood Lust (NSFW) hope you guys enjoy.)

Maria and the young hunter wished Eileen good tidings as they left after having a conversation similar to the one they had with Djura, it was all about reminiscing and reliving the past. This brought Maria more joy than the hunter could ever know and when they were out of Eileen's view she grasped the hunter tightly and sobbed into his shoulder. He was stunned and quickly tried to cheer her up. "H-hey what's wrong, that's what you wanted right, you liked seeing them right?" He said frantically.

"Yes, that's exactly what I wanted, I wanted that more than anything, and I can't thank you enough for allowing me to do this, it's been so long." She said sadly. "I never thought I'd see them again, I-I'm the happiest I've been in a century." She said as she sobbed into his shoulder. He stood there grasping just how long it had been since she'd had any contact with anyone friendly. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and gently kissed her neck, slowly swaying his body back and fourth, almost like a dance. She gripped him tighter and continued crying as she brought her face up to meet his and kissed him passionately on the lips, gently sniffling as she did so. They stood like this for many a minutes, maybe even an hour, of pure passion and morose happiness. After the hour Maria pulled away and wiped her eyes, stifling anymore tears she may have had, embracing him one last time. She then walked to the lamp with him and warped back to the dream, appearing in front of the doll who had awaited their return, she saw the sadness and tears in Maria's eyes and looked at the hunter.

"What did you do?" She said pointing a finger at him accusing him of hurting her.

"I-I..." He didn't really know how to answer. "She's not sad, she's just..."

"I'm the happiest I've been in many decades." Maria cut him off and hugged him. "So blame him not." She smiled and walked over to the workshop. "I wish to retire for the day, all this excitement has me tired." She said, seeming oddly more regal than how she previously acted.

"Yeah, today was something else." He smiled and turned to the doll. "How are you?" He said embracing her tightly, feeling bad for basically forgetting about her the past couple days.

"I'm quite average." She smiled and hugged him back, kissing him gingerly. "But feeling you makes me feel quite happy." She said she embraced him tightly.

"Likewise." The hunter smiled and held onto her, not letting go as he sunk into her soft dress, he had forgotten just how soft she was. "Hey, can I rest on your la..."

"Of course." She quickly said before sitting down and patting her lap, she loved having him rest on her, it made him happy and comfortable, and she loved being near him and being able to make him happy. He smiled and laid down resting his head on her lap. She immediately starting petting his head and gently playing with his hair. "I've missed you Good hunter." She smiled.

"It's only been a couple days since Maria's showed up." He said smiling a little.

"But it feels like years whenever you're not next to me, especially if you're going to be next to some other woman and hurt my heart in the process." She said sadly.

"I'm sorry, but you have to understand her perspective, it's been decades since she's found another person that doesn't want to kill her, pardon her for wanting to have contact with that person, and pardon me if I want to make her happy." He said in a rather defensive tone, he loved the doll with all his heart, but he was not loving her view of Maria, though he knew Maria felt roughly the same about the doll.

"I-I understand that, I'm sorry, I just... I finally found love, and I don't want it to leave me." She said morosely, sad that he yelled at her, small tearstones falling out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get upset, and I understand how you feel, I'm sorry." He said gently, wrapping his arms around her waist and putting his head on her lower stomach, giving it small kisses.

"It's ok, I'm just paranoid." She said, smiling a little, petting his head and rubbing his back with her other arm.

"Me too." He said as he put his head back down, resting it on her legs, as she continued to pet his head. "I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She said and smiled, cherishing his words. She sat there, now enjoying silence as he rest her head on her legs, she gently pet his head, she would sweetly kiss him gently every now again, and he would slowly slip into sleep. After an hour Maria came out and saw them and smiled, she walked over to the doll and sat next to her.

"A blessing isn't he." She smiled and pet him as well.

"Truly, so kind, so sweet, so thoughtful." She smiled and looked over to Maria. "So, why are you out, I thought you said you were retiring for the day?"

"Couldn't sleep, got bored." She said in response.

"Oh I see, so what did you two do that resulted you coming back in tears?" The doll said looking over to her.

"We visited some really old friends, the ones I haven't seen in a hundred or so years." She said sorrowfully and looked down, but still smiled. "I'm just glad I got to see them at least one more time, if only just to say sorry for staying away so long." She said and pet the hunters neck, gingerly running a nail down his nape and reaching her hand into his shirt to rub his warm back.

"Ahh, I see, I'm sorry." The doll said, she really did feel sympathy for Maria and her situation, she knows exactly what confinement and lack of exposure to emotion for so long can feel like. She then reached a hand and placed it over Maria's. "I know we're not the best of friends, but if you need anything, please, just ask, you are a hunter after all, and I am here to help you hunters." She smiled warmly at Maria, the warmth in her smiled even outmatched any smile the young hunter made, the dolls was so inviting and pure and innocent.

"Thank you, I'll be sure to take you up on that some day." Maria said smiling at her. The hunter soon woke and looked up at them.

"Ahh, hello Maria, how'd you sleep?" He looked at her.

"I didn't, couldn't." She said and smiled at him. "But it seems you slept rather nice." She smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Heh, yeah, she's really soft." He said and embraced the doll tightly, bringing himself into her, gently pressing against her dress. She blushed a little and looked down at him smiling, kissing him as well.

"So, I'm a little bored, is there anything to do here, or do you guys just cuddle all day." Maria said, not opposed to the idea.

"Well it's mostly cuddling, but me and the doll will sometimes spar to train my skill and..."

"Ahh that's perfect, that'll get rid of my boredom." Maria cut him off, walking off to get her armor and weapons. "I want you to get ready." She smiled at him and walked into the workshop to get her stuff.

"I shouldn't have said anything." He said worriedly, he knew she was gonna kick his ass, maybe that's what she wanted though, a punching bag, she must know how much stronger she is than the hunter, but nevertheless he somberly donned his hunters set and from his assortment of weapons grabbed the boom hammer. Once they were both ready they went to the open field as the doll rested against the great tree in anticipation. They both got into fighting stances and soon charged, Maria quickly closing the distance, so quickly in fact he was taken off guard, he recoiled from her speed. He hopped back just narrowly missing being shish-ka-bobbed by her blades and retaliated, bringing the hammer in an upward arc and narrowly missing her chin, when his strike missed she dashed at him quicker than he could bring his hammer back up and stabbed him through, he felt the strong steering pain as she smiled at him and kissed him mockingly. But in another instant she felt a searing pain and pulled away realizing it was the fire of his hammer, and as she pulled away he brought the hammer down onto her cheek and sent her sprawled to the ground, he was about to see if she was ok when she suddenly jumped up and ripped out her Rakuyo out the side of his body, eviscerating him, he stumbled and slammed a vial in his leg, patching up the wound, and slammed another one to heal the stab wound as well. They stood there, back to the beginning, he healed his wounds and Maria looked as good as she did before the fight, he was about to throw himself at her again when she suddenly dashed up to him and cut his legs bringing him to his knees and then slamming her hand into his chest, her sharp nails forcing entry through the skin and just like he was a beast ripped her hand out of him, causing a mass of his blood to pour onto her as he fell to the ground and disintegrated halfway though falling, waking back up in the workshop, he sighed and picked himself back up, walking over to the large field where a very happy Maria and a giggling doll were.

"That was the best you got, come on I barely broke a sweat." She said laughing.

"He probably just didn't want to hurt you, whenever we spar he would always go easy cause he felt bad hurting me." The doll said giggling.

"Awww, how adorable." Maria said, pinching his cheeks, her hands leaving blood on his face. He just stood there and took all the berating. "Now if I'm not mistaken I get a reward right?" She looked at him and smiled.

"Or you can punish him." The doll said.

"Ooh, how interesting, what could I do, I could get you to lick your own blood off of me, I could beat you more, I could get another one of your famous foot massages, or, you could wash me, cause your blood is starting to get sticky, you pick." She smiled. He definitely didn't want to lick her clean, nor endure another beating, and he had enough of her feet last time, so he decided to wash her, she giggled and the doll led them to the bathing area of the dream, a small pond, large enough to sink into, and large enough for two people, it was also naturally heated. Before he could really comprehend what he got himself into Maria suddenly stripped in front of him, revealing her buxom figure, her ample breasts, her sexy posterior, and even revealing her most sacred of areas. He recoiled a little, looking away blushing. "Oh come now, you've seen a woman naked before right?" She smiled at him.

"None as beautiful as you." He said, she had the visage of a goddess, and he felt like a sinner just looking at her, even with a large amount of his blood coating her.

"Oh nows not the time for ass kissing, we can do that when I'm clean." She smiled and led him over to the pond as she sunk in. "Well, get to work." She said as she lifted a leg out of the water.


	11. Note

To anyone who actually enjoys this story and awaits more, I'm sorry for lacking any uploads in the past months, I've just been dealing with a cross country move and a whole new school for my senior year, but since I've settled into my new home and new school, uploads should become more frequent, thank you for understanding.


	12. Note 2

Hey guys, the NSFW chapter is up, it's on a different story labeled Blood Lust (NSFW), hope you guys enjoy, it's probably gonna be a whole lot more cringy than this probably already is, but still, hope you enjoy, also how would you feel if I did other games, like Siege and NieR, or would you like me to stay within SoulsBorne? Give me your feedback and I will write stories accordingly. Anyway, have a good day, and enjoy my new chapter.


End file.
